


Caught on Tape

by badatlettingo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badatlettingo/pseuds/badatlettingo
Summary: Sehun and Chanyeol do a drunk live and things get out of hand.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: CASE–94's Midnight Tales





	Caught on Tape

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first Midnight Tales round of the CASE–94 Fest for Oh Sehun.
> 
> This is prompt CH1-039, to the one who sent the prompt, I hope I did a good job on this one!
> 
> Thank you to the Mods for keeping up with my mess, it really means a lot.
> 
> And thank you to my Beta for helping me out with this one, I love you!

“Hello everyone!” Sehun hiccupped as he held onto his phone tightly, his eyes seconds away from falling shut. He waved his hand as a greeting to the fans that were watching his Instagram live. The fans could immediately tell that Sehun was drunk. His words were slurred, his eyes were droopy, and his cheeks were a flushed red.

The fans were amused once again because Sehun hardly went live, and when he did it was either because he was bored and missed interacting with EXO-Ls, or he had something to “spoil”.

Sehun looked at the comments that the fans were sending in the comment section. He shook his head as he read some of them, laughing silently in his mind as he found it ridiculously funny that his fans thought of stuff like that.

Sehun talked about his day, he talked about how the filming went for his new movie and gave the fans a few TMIs.

He felt a kick on his shin as he continued on talking with the fans, he looked up and saw an annoyed and drunk Chanyeol. Sehun felt a bit sorry as he forgot why he was actually doing this live. Sehun gave Chanyeol a small smile and told him to hang on a bit as he needs to segway it properly.

But Chanyeol being Chanyeol, could not wait. He snatched the phone from Sehun’s hand and started greeting the fans that were watching. Sehun gave him a glare and pouted, arms now crossed over his chest.

“Hyung!” Sehun shouted towards Gaeko who was sitting on the stool across the room, watching everything fall down. Sehun pointed at Chanyeol and Gaeko just shrugged. It wasn’t like Gaeko could even do anything about it.

Sehun stood up from the couch and marched over to Chanyeol who was having a good time with Sehun’s phone in his hand. He took the phone from Chanyeol’s hand and sat back down on the couch. He felt Chanyeol sit down beside him and leaned his head on his shoulder, wanting to be seen on the screen too.  
Sehun shrugged off Chanyeol’s head from his shoulder and he earned a punch from the older. The action didn’t even make Sehun flinch as he was already used to it— he had been friends with Chanyeol for over a decade after all.

“Just play a song,” Sehun mumbled as he kept on reading the comments on the live. He knew he was going to receive a call from management any second now, but he could hardly care less. They should’ve known by now that Sehun never listened to them and he would always do whatever he wanted.

Chanyeol played a song, an unreleased one, and the fans on the comments section went insane. Sehun hummed to the song and he can see Gaeko on the corner, his head on his forearms, nervous again because he was going to get an earful with the duo again from the management.

Sehun and Chanyeol don't make it much of a big deal. They always defended Gaeko when they got scolded and they always won in the arguments with the management. How could they not when they always threatened them with leaving the company. Just that single sentence can make the management shut up, because they know they’re done when they leave. 

Sehun and Chanyeol always planned to leave, they just needed to finish their contract and they were done.

“Hyung, come here!” Sehun said over to Gaeko who was still having a crisis over the duo’s mess. Gaeko shook his head and told the two to continue with the live, there wasn’t much that he could do anymore. The damage had been done.

“Oh! Sehunnie and I…” Chanyeol started, his eyes also droopy and a hiccup came out of his chest. “—We bought pumpkins!” he giggled, his eyes lighting up.

“Yes! I got a huge one and so did Chanyeol hyung!” Sehun started explaining how big the pumpkin was with his hands, making huge gestures.

“Chanyeol hyung even struggled to get the pumpkin onto his car!” He laughed, suddenly remembering how Chanyeol looked.

“Hey! It would’ve been easier if you didn’t just stand there and laugh at me!” Chanyeol hit his shoulder again, annoyed at how Sehun just let him do all the work.

“Oh please I know how you wanted to show off your arms again.” Sehun then started imitating Chanyeol, flexing his arms and showing how he struggled to pick up the pumpkins.  
“Hey! It was like this! You’re doing it wrong!” Sehun laughed as he took the phone from Chanyeol, flipping the camera to show Chanyeol flexing his arms to the fans.

Sehun laughed loudly, bending over and hitting the couch, tears coming out of his eyes from laughing too hard.

At this point, they have already played more than two unreleased songs. The fans were probably confused at this point on what they’re supposed to be focusing on. If they should focus on Sehun and Chanyeol being a drunk mess or listen to the unreleased songs.

“What if…” 

“What?”

“Why don’t we carve our pumpkins now?” 

Sehun thought that that was the best idea that he had ever heard— as if a lightbulb suddenly turned on inside his head. And Chanyeol might have agreed to it too, but of course there was Gaeko in the corner knowing that this would be a huge disaster.

“Hyung can you film us?” Sehun asked Gaeko as he handed his phone towards him, Gaeko had no choice as the phone already reached his hand. He just nodded and smiled at the maknae.

“Please don’t make a mess.” Gaeko warned the two and he only received cheeky smiles from both of them.

“By the way, we’re at Gaeko-hyung’s place right now! We just finished recording like… two? Three? I don’t know how many songs… but yes, we just finished recording them!” Chanyeol said and the secret was now out of the bag.

Gaeko wanted to whimper in defeat, there was absolutely no way in shutting the two up especially when they were this drunk.

“Hyung, talk to them, tell them what we recorded a while ago!” Sehun said as he and Chanyeol left to go and get the pumpkins.

They weren’t even supposed to carve them today, the plan was to do it with Gaeko’s children. But of course, he cannot control the duo anymore.

Gaeko didn’t know what to do and just read comments, he refused to tell the fans about the recording because it was supposed to be a huge secret. The fans kept asking him about the songs but he just kept his mouth shut. The fans understood Gaeko’s silence about the songs as he knew he’s the only one who was a little sober and knew what was going on.

Sehun and Chanyeol came back, but only with one pumpkin in hand, Chanyeol’s to be specific.

“Why didn’t the two of you just get the both of it at once?” Gaeko asked, then it clicked. Sehun was making Chanyeol do all the lifting again. 

“Hyung, show them how Chanyeol-hyung looks!” Sehun wheezed, enjoying how Chanyeol was suffering while carrying the huge pumpkin that was technically not even theirs. It was originally for Gaeko’s eldest child— they’ll just have to pick another one.

Gaeko flipped the camera to show Chanyeol with the heavy pumpkin, the sleeves of his shirt now rolled up to show off his biceps. “Hey! Help me with the other one!” Chanyeol whined as he dragged Sehun back to pick up the other pumpkin. Sehun just laughed but still went with him.

Gaeko showed the large pumpkin and explained how it was not even Chanyeol’s nor Sehun’s pumpkin. The fans at the comments section were having a good laugh with this content they’re getting.

The two were back again and this time, Sehun is now helping Chanyeol, which was more like just putting his hands on the pumpkin to make it seem like he’s really helping. They positioned the pumpkins on the floor and sat side by side.

“Why don’t we make it a competition?” Chanyeol suggested.

“What kind of competition?” 

“Let’s ask the fans who did it better, I guess?”

“And what do we gain from it?”

“Oh come on!”

“Okay sure.”

Sehun dragged his pumpkin to the side, far away from Chanyeol. “Why are you so far away from me?” 

“I don’t want you to see mine until I’m done.”

Chanyeol just snickered and started on carving his pumpkin.

Sehun was doing it silently, eyes focused on his pumpkin the whole time, wanting to make it look perfect and better than Chanyeol’s. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to win. If he wasn’t drunk right now, he could care less about winning, but obviously that was not the situation they were in.

Chanyeol kept on talking the whole time while he was carving his pumpkin. He talked about anything that he can think of, whether it may be his schedules, a few TMIs, ranted about how he still can’ get along with Toben, and spoiled a little too much about the songs that they played and were still playing.

Gaeko set up the phone on a stand so he didn’t have to hold onto it the whole time, knowing that this little competition the two will have would take an hour or possibly more than that. 

After they ran out of unreleased songs to be played, they played the other songs of the members. It was an hour or so when Sehun yelped that he was done with carving, a proud smile painted across his face. 

“Are you done?” Sehun whined, impatient; he wanted to show Chanyeol his masterpiece. He knew he was going to win this one.

“Yep, I was just waiting for you.” 

Chanyeol finished quickly. It was just a simple design that he carved on the pumpkin. 

“I want to show mine first!” Sehun cheered and Chanyeol let him. Sehun looked so proud, his eyes were glowing and his smile was wide. “3..2..1!”

Sehun turned his pumpkin and Chanyeol started laughing, his hands clapping harshly, tears forming on his eyes when he kept on laughing. Sehun started to frown, confused as to why Chanyeol was laughing. He did great, didn’t he?

“What the hell is that?” Chanyeol wheezed, pointing his finger at Sehun’s artwork. “Oh my, it looks so awful.” Chanyeol continued to diss Sehun’s work, not noticing that Sehun is on the verge of crying. 

Sehun feels bad, he worked hard on it, he put so much effort to make the pumpkin look perfect and beautiful and this is what he gets?

Gaeko can feel the sudden shift in the atmosphere, and starts to send signals to Chanyeol to shut up or else Sehun will end up being genuinely upset. 

Things wouldn’t be like this if the two aren’t drunk.

“I worked hard on this!” Sehun whined, eyebrows furrowed together. “I even made this for you! Look! It’s you!” Sehun pointed out, “I carved your face on this pumpkin because I think you would like it!”

“It looks ugly.” Chanyeol shrugged.

“So you’re calling yourself ugly?” Sehun shot back. 

“I didn’t say that. I said, your work is ugly. It looks like a child did it.” Chanyeol continued to laugh at Sehun’s work, not caring if Sehun was on the verge of having a breakdown over the whole thing.

“Let me see yours then!”

Chanyeol turned his pumpkin to show it to Sehun, “See? I did it better.” 

“What is that? That looks worse than mine!” Sehun whined.

“What do you mean it looks worse than yours? Mine is better! It looks neat! Unlike yours, it’s a mess!” Chanyeol pouted.

Sehun observed Chanyeol’s pumpkin, looking at the details that the elder had carved. He raised an eyebrow. “Is that supposed to be me?” Sehun asked.

“Oh...yes?”

“That looks ugly! That’s not me!”

“And so is that! That doesn’t look like me either!”

Gaeko thought he was going to have a migraine from the bickering of the two. He left to get himself a water bottle and give himself a break from the loud voices of Sehun and Chanyeol. He really wished he hadn’t left the two alone, because now he’s back with a huge mess.

The three of them had already forgotten that they were live. The fans were enjoying the bickering of the duo, and Gaeko panicking with how to deal with the two.

It seemed like something came over Sehun that he began to smash Chanyeol’s pumpkin as best as he could. Grunts from anger are leaving Sehun’s mouth as he continues to destroy orange fruit. 

“Hey! What are you doing! I worked hard on this!” Chanyeol shouted, trying to pry Sehun’s hands off of the now ruined pumpkin. “It’s ugly!” Sehun whined and continued to break the pumpkin. 

Chanyeol did the same to Sehun’s pumpkin and it was a whole mess at Gaeko’s place. The two of them were fighting like children and Gaeko really wished he stopped them from the start but there was no use now.

Gaeko came back to the two on the floor, looking at each other with an angry expression painted on their faces. Sehun was more annoyed than Chanyeol was.

“Okay kids that’s enough…” Gaeko sighed with his fingers pressed against his temples, rubbing furiously in an attempt of lessening the stress that was already brewing inside of him.

“I’m not a kid!” Both of them whined, arms crossed over their chests.

“Guys please it’s late and both of you are drunk and you even made a mess!”

“It’s his fault!”

“I said enough of that!”

“Sorry hyung.”

After cleaning up the mess that they did, Sehun and Chanyeol were about fifty-percent sober now. 

Sehun rested his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, nuzzling in to inhale the musky scent. He started humming to a random tune, eyes fluttering shut. He felt tired, but at the same time, he felt safe and at home as he felt Chanyeol press a soft kiss on his forehead. “Sorry hyung.” Sehun mumbled, and he got a hum of acceptance for his apology.

“Go to sleep.” Chanyeol told him and stroked his hair which eventually pulled him to sleep. 

When the morning came and articles of Sehun and Chanyeol “confirmed” to be dating due to their late night live surfaces, it was about damn time the whole world knew about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
